


The End of Happiness

by Freedom4Larry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caring Romano, Depression, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sadness, Side USUK, Suicide Attempt, WWII, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Larry/pseuds/Freedom4Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long morning already for Germany.  Italy had managed to get captured by the Allies...again.  Of course Germany had to go and get Italy back from the Allies for the fifth time that month.  This process was starting to wear upon the German's nerves.  Italy was always causing trouble and getting in the way of Germany and he was always getting captured. Germany couldn't fight a war and take care of Italy at the same time. Plus Germany was having to conceal the feelings that were growing due to the Italian. So Germany came up with a plan to get Italy out of the war safely and out of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This was a little short story about GerIta. It is sad and/or will get sad. It occurs during WWII and around the year of 1943 when the country of Italy surrendered and joined the Allies. I may continue this so there may be a part 2. I hope you enjoy reading it. It is also my first sad GerIta writing so sorry if it is not as wonderful as others.~

It had been a long morning already for Germany. Italy had managed to get captured by the Allies...again. Of course Germany had to go and get Italy back from the Allies for the fifth time that month. This process was starting to wear upon the German's nerves. Italy was always causing trouble and getting in the way of Germany and he was always getting captured. Germany couldn't fight a war and take care of Italy at the same time. Plus Germany was having to conceal the feelings that were growing due to the Italian. So Germany came up with a plan to get Italy out of the war safely and out of his hair.  
~~~  
"Italy I need to talk to you." Italy bounced into the German's office and gave the stern looking German a bright smile.

"Yes Doitsu?" Germany hated to do this to the little country but he had no choice. Germany took a deep breath and said the words that shattered the little Italian's heart.

"Italy I think it's time to end our alliance."

The room was silent. Too silent. Germany watched as the smile on Italy's face slowly slide off. Italy's face screwed up in confusion as his eyes filled with tears.

"W-What do you mean?" The Italian seemed to curl into himself as his single curl kinked up and fell. "End the alliance...our friendship? I thought you promised that you would stay with me! Always!" By now Italy was begging. "Germany, please! if i did something wrong let me change it. I will do anything. Please just don't leave me alone."

Italy's sobs were the only sound within the now quiet again room. Germany's own heart was twisting and wrenching in his chest to the almost unbearable. But he would not break. This was the best for Italy. It would keep him safe. So the German sat behind the big oak desk as the Italian broke down into a sobbing mess on the floor. Germany let Italy continue for a minute or two before he simply said, "Italy, I want you to leave and don't come back. Go to the Allies and find some new friend. This friendship is over. I have a war to fight and with you as a nuisance, I can't ensure that I will be victorious."

Italy let out a loud sob before he did as he was told and got up and left the room, leaving behind his only friend and his heart.  
~~~  
Romano wasn't expecting anyone to come knocking on Spain's door and Spain hadn't said that anyone was to come over so he was very surprised when he opened the door to be greeted by his sobbing brother falling into his arms. "Italy?" Italy responded with a sob and a hiccup.

Romano knew that this wasn't his fratello's normal crying. This was serious. He guided Italy into the house and sat him down on the couch. He sat down beside his brother and let him cry upon his shoulder and soak his shirt with his tears. He wanted to ask what it was that caused Italy to cry so but he refrained.

Finally after a short period of time, Italy's sobs were reduced to small hiccups and whimpers. " Italy, are you okay?" Italy sat up slowly and nodded. He sat beside Romano for a moment with his head looking down at his lap. "Italy what happened? Why were you crying?" Romano couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore. It was strange to see his brother so small and broken. Hell it was strange to see his brother at all due to the war going on and Italy always being at the potato bas- wait.

"Italy." Romano said in a firm, flat voice as he grabbed Italy's face and turned it so the were looking eye to eye. "Was it potat- Germany?." Italy gave a single nod. Anger flared in Romano. He had always detested the blonde idiot. Even more now that it was his country that started this bloody and death filled war that he dragged his brother into.

"Italy tell me what happened. Tell me what he did." So Italy did. And by the end Romano wanted to go and skin the potato ALIVE. No one, NO ONE breaks his brother's heart like Germany did. But Romano couldn't leave his fratello alone. Not now. He was gonna go through a tough time. For Italy had abandonment issues. From Rome and Holy Roman Empire. Italy would get down and depressed. He would stop eating, grow skinny, mute. It was heartbreaking.

"Romano" Italy's voice cracked and was small and hoarse. "It hurts. It feels like my heart is missing. I thought that since I loved Germany that he would love me too. Why doesn't he love me?" Romano couldn't answer his brother's heartbreaking question but he knew one thing. Germany was going to be dead, skinned alive and his insides turned out. Romano was sure that he would do it for what the blonde did to his brother.  
~~~

Within the next month Italy joined the Allies. He had been ripped to shreds and crushed by the one he loved and was turned away. He decided to follow orders and do as Germany said. Now Italian troops would leave the aid of the German's and join the Allies on the French front. The Italian was struggling though. His health was decreasing, he had no happiness, he felt as if there was nothing to live for. So he took his small bit of training from Germany and put it to the test. He decided to join the fight and get on the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

Bombs flying. Dead men crying out in agony. Shots fired. Debris covering the muddy field. Italy ducked into a mud filled crater as another explosion sent gravel flying to the right of him. He sat there for a minute, breathing fast and clutching a hold of the Carcano that he carried strapped across his torso. In the past few months the kingdom of Italy had seen some of the most gruesome pieces of war ever. Men blown to pieces as they stood three feet away from you. The screams of the dying who laid on the battle strewn fields. It felt like everyday would be Italy's last. Shot down or blown to pieces like his fellow comrades. The small man had for once followed instructions from the one who he gave his heart to and the one who hand it back bleeding and in pieces. Over the past 14 months Italy took those pieces and sown them back together again slowly. And when he couldn't deal with the suffocating sadness anymore, he decided that he would fight and to forget the blue eyed, blonde headed man that was the personification of the country that was now his enemy.

Italy remembered the last day that he looked into those blue eyes and what had followed. The Allies at first didn't trust him but then they saw how bad of a shape that he was in and they made an alliance. Romano watched as the days went by and his fratello's health was getting low. He wouldn't eat much and hardly talked. He slept most of the day away. Romano was no fool. He knew this was because of that German that he now detested with the hottest of anger and disgust. Romano had once thought that if he ever ever was able to get his hands even close to the German, he would gladly choke him to death, slowly and painfully. So when Italy declared that he would go and fight as a soldier not only were the Allies shocked but Romano was angered and worried. He didn't want to lose his brother but he could do nothing to change Italy's mind for the country was stubborn and had made up his mind.

Italy took another deep breath before standing and running across the field into the safety of the trees. He moved through the shadows silently. A flicker of movement from the corner of his eye announced the presence of another soldier, and enemy soldier, just a few feet away. He crept up on a lone German soldier from behind and pulled out his knife to quickly slice the man's throat before he could alert any others that were in the area. Italy had changed over the past months. His sadness turned to hatred. The war had exposed him to many things and caused him to toughen up. He was no longer the weak country that everyone perceived him to be. He had been shot in the shoulder once and almost bled out but he was still fighting. Fighting to forget what he had lost.

One thing that Italy knew was that no matter how much of his hatred he had locked inside of him, he would never hate Germany. Couldn't bring himself to do it. He remember how the German would come and save him and how he agreed to become Italy's only friend. Hell, when the war started Italy only sided with Germany because he was his friend and he had actually gave a fuck about Italy. Italy's thoughts usually strayed away from the battlefield and back to the days when he was at Germany's house but he would quickly shut those thoughts down.

It was now that those thoughts were coming back to him as he wiped the blood from his knife on his pants leg and sheathed it. He glanced at the soldier on the ground and his breath caught. The German had blonde hair and wide and surprised blue eyes frozen in place. He could have almost been identical to Germany except this soldier had a long scar stretching from his hairline to his jaw. It would seem as if the blonde was haunting him.

Italy decided to leave the soldier as is and continue on with the plan. He was to getting into Berlin. The Allies were to attack the heart of Germany from the west and the Soviets were to attack from the East. It would result in the Germans having no choice but to surrender. Italy had the fear of running into Germany though once he got into the city. He didn't know how that would proceed because he knew that all the tears that he had once cried out for him had built back up behind a dam. And that dam would crack if that time came.  
~

The city itself was confusion. Men were running shouting in German, English, and Russian. Italy took refuge behind a crumbling brick building. He was looking around the corner with his back against the rough wall when he heard a gun cock behind him. He swiveled and was met with a sight that he didn't want to see. Just a few feet away from him stood Germany with his pistol aimed between his eyes. Shock filled Germany's eyes and the man visibly gulped. He opened his mouth and gave out a shaky "Italy?". It sounded much like a question. A few seconds passed with nothing being said. Those few seconds also allowed Germany to get his scrabbled thoughts (most of them being why the hell is Italy here and carrying a gun and he looks like he's been through hell) and spoke more evenly. "What are you doing here?"

But before the smaller man could answer a single gunshot rung through the almost silent street. Italy's body arched from the impact of the bullet striking him in the back of his left shoulder. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the horrified German in front of him and let out a barely audible gasp before he was clasping forward. The last thing Italy remembered before the darkness welcomed him was the feel of flesh and muscle catching him and a voice calling out his name.  
~

It had happened all too fast. America had been arguing with England over petite things while France sat in the corner admiring himself in the mirror and flirting with his reflection. Russia had just gotten back from the streets of Berlin and China was building another China town that he would place in Germany once it was defeated. The small peace was disturbed when Germany (who was very disliked by the Allies, especially England) burst into the tent carrying an unconscious Italy in his arms. Automatically everyone jumped into action.

"My God! What did you do to him!?!" England was the first to say something.

"Dude that's not cool!" America decided to be annoying.

"Everyone shut the hell up and let him explain!" Germany had never been so thankful for China. And so Germany explained how the little Italian was in the situation that he was in, bleeding and unconscious in Germany's arms. And once he was done, they decided that it was best to have the doctors immediately come and dig the bullet out of Italy and stop the bleeding.

Italy was taken from Germany and taken to the medical building. It was all a rush. Germany wanted to follow after the medics to make sure that Italy was going to be okay but America held him back. Russia, England, China, and France all cleared out of the tent and left America with the German who was almost in tears. Germany's thoughts revolved around 'What if Italy dies'? I never got to tell him how I felt, how much I loved him. I never get to tell him that I remember him from when he was younger, running around in a green dress and cleaning.

America saw the desperation on the German's face and knew what was going through his mind. If it had been Arthur shot down and bleeding and if he had been taken and separate from Alfred, he would be worried. Hell, he would probably tear the world apart to get to Arthur.

Alfred decided that it would be best to calm the German down because it looked like he was about to have a melt down and a panic attack and no one knew what he would be capable of. So Alfred led Ludwig over to the table that he and Arthur had previously been sitting at and explained that Italy was going to have surgery and he would tell Germany the results once he got them. Alfred also explained that it would be best to surrender and end the suffering going on due to the war. The German agreed and within the next two hours Germany had surrendered to the Allies and Alfred brought Ludwig news of Italy and the satchel that Italy had carried. Italy was still unconscious due to blood loss. The doctors were unsure as to when he would wake again. It seemed that the bullet had torn an artery and thanks to Germany's quick thinking it saved Italy's life. He would have bled out within a hour.

So Germany was left with Italy's satchel. He decided to go through it to see what Italy had with him. A canteen, a sharp knife, and a thick, ragged,leather-bound book. Germany opened the book to the very first page. The entry looked to be that of a diary and so Germany began reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact: Italy declared war on Germany on October 13, 1943.

_November 18, 1943,_

_It's been a month since I declared war on Germany. Not much has changed though. Romano tried to cheer me up but I just don't feel like being happy. The world has gone from beautiful and bright to dull and grey. I met with the Allies the other day and told them that I wanted to join their side. They were uneasy at first. America had said that it was a trap and that the 'damn Nazis' were trying to trick them. So Alfred decided that to make sure that it wasn't a trick, they took me a threw me into a cell. After a week of being in there and no one coming to help me they let me out. They agreed to make an alliance but they were still uneasy._  
 _Spain gave me this little book once he found out why I had returned home during a war where I was allied with an opposing force. He told me that I should right anything I feel in it. He said that it helps. I hid the book from fratello though. I don't think he's very happy at the moment. He looks like the color of a tomato most of the time. I fear he's one day going to explode. Antonio tells me not to worry, that my brother will be fine. The way he acts around Lovino shows that he has dealt with my brother's mood swings and anger. I wonder when was the last time he was like this?_  
  
 _There's no news about the war. I check papers daily just to see what's going on. One day Lovino snatched a paper out of my hand and yelled at me. He asked me if I wanted to waste my life away reading about the war. I really think he believes I look to see if Germany is gone or not. Fratello never liked Ludwig. The first moment they met it seemed like Lovino's heart filled with unending hate for Ludwig. I asked him why he disliked him so but he never answered._  
  
     The page ends there. The first entry was short and sweet. Ludwig had also wondered why Lovino hated his guts but now he knew. He remembered Italy when he was younger. Ludwig remembered how little Italy would prance around in Hungary's dresses and clean Austria's house. These hidden memories were returned to the surface of the German's mind when Gilbert, deciding to want to be the boss and exclaimed that he was the most awesome person to ever live, was toying a grenade launcher and decided to whack his little brother in the head with it. Germany was out for three days and had a nasty bruise but he could have made his brother the king of the universe for returning those precious and sealed away memories to him.  
  
     Germany had always had a feeling of nostalgic when ever he met the little Italian. He just never knew that he had very much cared for and loved Feliciano when he was younger. Now he didn't know if he would ever be able to tell Italy how he felt. He felt horrible for sending Italy away at the start of the war to protect him but Italy had became a soldier and that was worse that just being the personification of one of the country's fighting in the war. The horrors that the little Italian must have went through. The war had been harsh from just Ludwig and he hadn't even been on the front lines 24/7.  
  
     Ludwig was left to his thoughts as time passed. Feliciano's condition had not improved over the past few hours. His brother   
though had obviously been told and he arrived the next morning. Ludwig could hear him cursing him and threatening him from outside the tent he was given to sleep in. Ludwig had peaked out the opening of the flaps to see Antonio dragging a raging Romano away from the tent.   
  
     The day after day progressed until a week had passed and nothing had changed. Feliciano was still in critical state and he had been moved to a Allied-occupied German hospital to be better monitored. Ludwig was allowed to go along too. When he arrived though he was met by a very angry Italian. Romano screamed at him and cursed his name over and over. He would have gotten physical if Antonio had not held him back. Ludwig took the beating though. He felt like he deserved it because it was his fault that Feliciano was here. It was his soldier that shot the Italian. It was his fault that the same Italian decided that he wanted to become a soldier. Everything felt like Ludwig's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am sorry that this is very short and that I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block for a long time and I started a new fic also. I also made new twitter account. Feel free to follow me on there. @WinterWolf1921


End file.
